


~redamancy~

by 8fullsunhyuck8



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Insomnia, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Oneshot, Pet Names, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin, Tags Are Hard, changbin is tired too, honestly willing to take tag suggestions, lapslock, like only fluff, lowercase intended, lowkey inspired by insomnia by stray kids, sleepy felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fullsunhyuck8/pseuds/8fullsunhyuck8
Summary: felix is tiredchangbin is tiredboys are in loveA/N: lmao sorry i'm bad at summaries





	~redamancy~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hey lovelies and gays! so this is my first fic and i'm excited to post it, and i'd love comments and feedback! anyways, i won't make this note long, please enjoy my first fic, redamancy  
> <3333
> 
>  
> 
> my twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/8fullsunhyuck8

redamancy 

(n.) the act of loving the one who loves you, a love returned in full

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ

 

felix rolled over, checking his alarm clock with heavy eyelids.

1:38 am

 

the blonde groaned in frustration. in less than six hours, he’d have to get up and go to dance practice, and there was a photoshoot tomorrow. at this rate he’d have bags under his eyes and probably would fall asleep while dancing.  
it wasn’t unusual for the boy to have sleeping problems; in fact he’d had them for as long as he could remember. insomnia, he thought. ah the loveliness of having a sleep disorder and being an idol. usually, he would have taken medicine that helps him sleep but how unlucky could he be to open the bottle to take the medicine and see that, he indeed needed a refill on his prescription. 

 

1:43 am

he rolled his eyes and turned away from the clock. laying for a few more minutes and finally getting fed up, the young aussie finally got up threw on a hoodie and restlessly made his way into the kitchen to get some water.  
to his surprise, he wasn’t the only one awake. “changbin-hyung?” he said confused as to why the elder wasn’t already asleep. “lix? princess, why aren’t you asleep?” he said wrapping his arms around the exhausted younger. “ran out of medicine” felix said groggily, leaning into the hug. “shouldn’t i be asking you the same hyung?” he inquired, as changbin gently stroked his fingers through the younger’s blonde locks. “well, i was already up late working on some 3racha stuff, and then i couldn’t get to sleep” he replied, felix slightly humming in response.  
“princess, why don’t you sleep with me tonight?” he said quietly to the freckled boy who was dozing off under changbin’s touch. “mhm, that’d be nice” felix said almost inaudibly, slurring his speech due to pure exhaustion.  
changbin gently guided the younger to his room, who immediately went over to the bed and laid down. “lix, baby, we need to get you out of that hoodie before you sleep, you’ll sweat to death in that”, the blonde groaned again, obeying and sitting up to let changbin take off the hoodie, leaving him in a plain white t-shirt. changbin, also exhausted slid out of his jeans, threw on some sweats, and climbed into bed next to the sleep deprived younger who had rolled over. the blonde flipped back over feeling the weight of the bed dip as changbin climbed in, and wrapped his arms around the black haired elder. “i love you binnie-hyung” he whispered, almost asleep. changbin, cuddled up next to the boy that was his everything, pressed his lips to the younger’s forehead; “i love you too princess, more than the amount of stars in the sky”

2:14 am

 

two boys, more in love than you could ever know, finally fell fast asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms. and no matter what, they both knew that if anything, even on the nights where they try everything and still can’t sleep, they’ll always have each other. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ *:･ﾟ

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: soooo was is it good? i hope everyone enjoyed it, and i just love changlix so much! anywHo, sorry if it sucked lmao it is my first fic, feel free to comment, i'll answer probably all of them cause i have no life ;p also kudos to @ashtin for giving me the idea of having changbin call felix "princess" all the credit goes to you! ( i just love the aspect of it so MUCH UGH) anyways, that is all for now lovelies! thank you so much for reading <333


End file.
